


Funhouse

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hellhounds, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Rape, Rats & Mice, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform, allusions to bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam gives Dean a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand. This chapter contains allusions to bestiality.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me and I make no profit from my fiction.

Tonight the room's a funhouse and Sam strokes himself as he watches his brother creep through the mirror maze. There's no escape, Dean knows that, and his face is terrified as he passes mirror after mirror containing his worst non-Sam nightmares. Rats boil against the mirror Dean's edging by and he presses to the other side of the corridor, only to have a gust of sulfurous air hit his back. He spins in panic, but the hellhound is still confined behind the mirror, slavering and clawing at the glass. Usually by now Sam's released a creature to work Dean over, but tonight he's got other plans.

The floor drops from beneath Dean's feet and Sam's on him, _in_ him, before he even hits the ground. Sam pulls Dean to his knees, wrenches his brother's head up as he slams into him. The room is surrounded by mirrors and, as the floor slowly rotates, Sam gives Dean a good look at all of them. Each mirror has a Sam and he's holding whips, chains, knives, blunt instruments, hot irons. In one, Sam pets an enormous hellhound, both with burning gazes and heavy, dripping cocks.

 _Pick one or get them all, brother_.


End file.
